Backfired
by NyaNekoNya
Summary: After a strange magic incident, the Fairy Tail guild (and extras) have all their personalities and magic switched! What will happen when Fairy Tail needs to defeat new guilds Rainbow Unicorn and Sparkly Narwhal in the Grand Magic Games to keep the spot as best guild in Fiore?
1. Backfired

**A/N: This will probably be made with some help from BeastMasterFTW and (hopefully) NekoLover2001. So, anyway, this happens before the GMG's (duhhhhhhh) and in the guild. At the time, New guilds, Rainbow Unicorn and Sparkly Narwhal, have masters visiting. Rainbow Unicorn master is AJ Conway, and she is visiting from their new location in Hargeon. Sparkly Narwhal Master, Red Narre, is visiting from his new location in Petuni (place I made up). **

**AMAZING NEW MAGIC TYPES FOR THE AMAZING NEW MAGIC GUILD MASTERS!:**

**Red Narre- Holy Magic. Main Moves: Heavenly Fists (Like fire dragon iron fist but you know heavenly) Heavenly Shattering Fists (Light hand, punch, immobilize victim, victim glows as light explodes from them and they feel extreme pain)**

**AJ Conway- Beauty Magic. Main Moves: Open, this bottle upon me! Beauty! (Sort of like Celestial Spirit Keys- she has small perfume bottles. This one whenever she sprays it after saying that(although it stops after an hour) she becomes beautiful (as she pictures in her mind)) Open, this bottle upon _! Age! (Same as before, but turns said persons appearance much older(as she pictures in her mind))**

**Brief descriptions of each available at bottom.**

**So, the story follows…**

**Disclaimer: I OWNS NOTHINGS NOTHINGS NOTHINGS NOTHIGNSSSSSSSSS I SAYYY.**

**Chapter One- Backfired. **

**First Person P.O.V.- AJ Conway**

This Dragneel guy is hilarious! Man, I wish my guild was more like this! Sure, I am, but my guild? Serious, serious, serious, serious, SERIOUS! EVEN THOUGH THE GUILD IS CALLEWD RAINBOW UNICORN! I grin as Natsu gets into _another_ fight with Gray. "You guys are lucky it's so fun around here. My guild, especially being master, is WORK, WORK, WORK, WORK, NO FUN, AAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"  
"You call this fun?" Natsu asks, shocked.

"Yeah, he ate my cheetos! NOT COOL, MAN!"  
That's when some red-haired lady comes over. "How's it going, Natsu, Gray?"  
They link arms and start dancing…weird. "We're best friends as usual, Erza!" Gray says.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu says. Great. Now he's turned into that cat. Upset, was it?  
"Right….thanks." Erza says, walking away.

"So you guys wanna see my magic?" I ask.

"Sure!" Gray and Natsu say.  
"Aye!" Upset says.

"Okay, want me to use it on Makarov over there?" I ask, indicating their master talking to Red, and they nod eagerly. "All right, here goes!"  
I take out the bottle for beauty. "Open, this bottle upon Makarov! Beauty!" I say quietly, and picture said master in a pink tutu and makeup. I then spray it in the air and hear a POP!

Everyone is looking at Makarov, with a pretty pink tutu and a dolled up face, and is laughing hysterically. "What is everyone laughing at?" He asks, and people point downwards. He looks and shrieks, causing more laughter.

"USE IT AGAIN! USE IT I llON EVERYONE HERE EXCEPT RED!" Natsu and Gray and Happy say.  
"Why not Red?"  
"HE'S TOO COOL!"  
"Okay.." I say, though I've never done it on this many people at once before. "Open, this bottle upon all who bear the emblem of Fairy-" I'm cut off by Natsu.

"No, look, Lyon, Hibiki, and Ichiya are here! Make sure you use it on them too!"

I nod. "Open, this bottle upon all who bear the emblem of Fairy Tail, and Lyon and Hibiki and Ichiya. Beauty!" I picture everyone here in the same getup as Makarov, and I hear sizzles. "Red! Let's get out of here! NOW!" I run, and Red follows suit. This wasn't supposed to happen.

**First Person- Lucy's P.O.V.**

I look around and everyone looks normal, even though I heard AJ casting an appearance spell. I see Natsu and suddenly feel drawn to him. Like…. Juvia! NATSU-SAMA!

**First Person- Natsu's P.O.V.**

I suddenly feel an urge to shoobeedoobop... and go sit under a waterfall. And fight my giant awesome beast cat. But my cat is _Happy_. Not a giant awesome beast cat. Am I…Gajeel?  
**First Person- Elfman's P.O.V.**

I can't wait to go back to Fairy Hills with Carla. She helps me get over my missing Caitshelter. I'm so sad sometimes. WAIT A MINUTE! I DON'T LIVE IN FAIRY HILLS! THAT IS NOT MAN! I am not man…I am Wendy….

**A/N: You'll see the others soon. For now, TA-DA! The pairings! Just so you know, just because Lucy has Juvia's personality, doesn't mean Juvia has Lucy's, and so forth. Just so you know, I write many, short, chapters, which means I update more frequently.**


	2. Switched

**A/N: I'm a baka. A BAKA! I PROMISED DESCRIPTIONS AND I FORGOTAAUGH!  
Red Narre: Reddish-orange hair (kinda like Erza's), and a black eyepatch over his right eye. It's like the 'holy eye' (like Hades) and it's pure white. He's pretty cool and collected.**

**AJ Conway: AJ's natural appearance is straight black hair and black glasses. She doesn't change it as much as people would expect. She's really wild, even when no one around her is.**

**SO ANYWAY THE BAKA-ISH-NESS IS OVER! Let's continue! The pairings are not definite but I'm pretty sure these are what they'll be. Gray and Hibiki are the only two that directly switch. Just wait….it's kinda like Edolas. THIS IS GONNA HAVE NALU FEELS 'KAY? **

**Hilarious thing: Some personalities break temporarily. NALUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…**

**I'm not crazy…..**

**On with the story then!**

**Chapter Two- Switched**

**First Person- Gray's P.O.V.**

So many girls… all so pretty. My eyes first land on a blue-haired beauty- Juvia. She's sitting calmly, eating cake and wearing Erza's armor. Whatevs. I slide in next to her. "Hey, gorgeous. Would you like a drink?" I ask, and then I'm on the ground. "Can't you see I'm eating cake, Gray?" She scoffs.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The guild slowly descended into chaos. Natsu was running around strumming a guitar and singing. Lucy was chasing him, yelling "NATSU-SAMA! COME BACK, NATSU-SAMA! DON'T LEAVE ME, NATSU-SAMA!" Juvia was eating cake and shoving away anyone who came near. Gray was trying to seduce all the girls. Wendy was a giant black shape telling everyone to calm down. Makarov was flying around asking for fish. Lyon was shouting, "OPEN PLUE! HELP ME ON MY NOVEL!" It was really crazy.

**First Person- Lucy's P.O.V.**

I finally got a hold of Natsu's arm. "Hey, Natsu-sama!" I say, sitting next to him and clinging. He grins. "Luce! Just the person I wanted to see! I wrote you a song! It's called 'Best Friend'". (ITS COMING)  
"Colorful, Colorful!

Shooby doo bop!

Tremble with love, steel grey metallic!

Doo doo doo…Shalala!

Shooby doo bop! Shalala!

Bite into it hard, sweet honey!"

Natsu bows and I applaud. "That was amazing, Natsu-sama! But I'm more than your best friend right?"I ask and he looks confused. "Oh, come on, Natsu-sama…. You know I'm more…" He still looks confused. "I need to go fight Lily now." He says and gets up to leave. "No… Natsu-sama…" I wrap my arms around his neck. "You aren't going anywhere…." I'm about to kiss him when my mind clears and I pull back. Natsu looks shocked. "Sorry, Natsu….controlled…you know…..bye!" I sprint out the door faster than Jet.

**First Person- Natsu's P.O.V.**

"Shoobeedoobop…" I say slowly after Lucy leaves. Bickslow?! The matchmaker comes over, and so does Makarov. "She llllllllikes you!" Makarov says.

"You need to ask her out, Natsu!" Bickslow says.

"Uh well-" I'm cut off when someone comes in. Jellal.

**First Person- Jellal's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Erza…" I say as I see her by the bar, drinking. "I wanted to say happy birthday…so how are you?" I ask. "FANTASTIC!" She says. "YOU KNOW WHAT'LL MAKE ME MORE FANTASTIC? THIS!" She says and quickly kisses me.

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M EVIL WITH THAT NALU BIT! JERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CLIFFFFFFFFHANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**


	3. Discovered

**A/N: So sorry for not updating! My family has been visiting and I have had no time. Eek! Sorry! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! So here! But be prepared for more evilness!**

Chapter 3- Jellal's P.O.V.

I'm shocked. She's seriously drunk right now. "Erza…?" I say. "Are you drunk?" She nods vigorously. "I'm CANA! Of course I am!" I give her a look.

"Your name is Erza."  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight."

I need to see what's going on, so I go talk to Natsu. "Hey, Natsu. What's going on with everyone?"  
"Who's Natsu? I'm Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox, the amazing iron dragon slayer and singer, with my hit song Best Friend. Would you like an autograph before I go sit under a waterfall with my cat?" He says and I roll my eyes. What happened here? I guess I'll ask the master. "Hey, Makarov? What's up with these people?" I see him flying.

"FISH! FISH!" He suddenly yells. I suddenly remember, my friend AJ said she was coming today, but it looks like she left. I guess I have no choice but to go see her. I go and hop on a train to go see the Rainbow Unicorn guild.

Gajeel's P.O.V.

Oh no! I accidently got water all over my book and I! Now I have to go change so I can come back to talk to Lu-chan! I start to run home to get my books and put on a new dress. UGH! ALL THESE DRESSES ARE REAAAALY SMALL! I have to go dress shopping! Luckily, they have my dress in my size, so I put it on and run back to the guild and walk up to Lu-chan. "Hey Lu-chan!" I say. "UGGGHHHHHHH! GAJEEL LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M LOOKING FOR NATSU-SAMA!" I pout and go read.

Jellal's P.O.V.

Luckily the guild is pretty close, so I walk onto the threshold of Rainbow Unicorn. AJ is in a fight with her sister, Elizabeth Conway. "AJ! THAT IS COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE!"  
"I-I'm sorry Lizzie….."  
"NO. CALL ME ELIZABETH. AND I'M TAKING YOUR POST."  
"Give me a chance!"  
"You may redeem yourself during the Grand Magic Games. TURN THEM BACK!"  
"I-I'll try…."  
AJ walks away and bumps into me. "Sorry….Jellal? What are you doing here?"  
"Can we talk alone?" I say.  
"Okay, sure." She says. "Open, this bottle upon me! Disguise, Erza Scarlet!" She sprays a bottle, and suddenly she looks like Erza. I must have looked shocked, because she says, "What? Precautions!"

"I guess that makes sense." I pull her out to the alley beside the guild. "What happened to Fairy Tail?"  
"Well…"

_*Flashback*_

_"So you guys wanna see my magic?" I ask._

_"Sure!" Gray and Natsu say.  
"Aye!" Upset says._

_"Okay, want me to use it on Makarov over there?" I ask, indicating their master talking to Red, and they nod eagerly. "All right, here goes!"  
I take out the bottle for beauty. "Open, this bottle upon Makarov! Beauty!" I say quietly, and picture said master in a pink tutu and makeup. I then spray it in the air and hear a POP!_

_Everyone is looking at Makarov, with a pretty pink tutu and a dolled up face, and is laughing hysterically. "What is everyone laughing at?" He asks, and people point downwards. He looks and shrieks, causing more laughter._

_"USE IT AGAIN! USE IT ON EVERYONE HERE EXCEPT RED!" Natsu and Gray and Happy say.  
"Why not Red?"  
"HE'S TOO COOL!"  
"Okay.." I say, though I've never done it on this many people at once before. The one time I did… eek. Everyone's appearances switched! "Open, this bottle upon all who bear the emblem of Fairy-" I'm cut off by Natsu. _

_"No, look, Lyon, Hibiki, and Ichiya are here! Make sure you use it on them too!"_

_I nod. "Open, this bottle upon all who bear the emblem of Fairy Tail, and Lyon and Hibiki and Ichiya. Beauty!" I picture everyone here in the same getup as Makarov, and I hear sizzles. "Red! Let's get out of here! NOW!" I run, and Red follows suit. This wasn't supposed to happen._

_*End Flashback*  
_"So….yeah." She says. "Everyone's personalities got switched. Soon enough they'll forget their names and use the other person's."

"That's already happened."

She looks shocked. "It might be too late…"

Lucy's P.O.V.

Why did Lucy leave the guild? Lucy doesn't remember. Lucy decides to go back to the guild, so she takes a leisurely stroll there. "NATSU-SAMA!" Lucy yells. "LUCY LOVES YOU!" Natsu-sama looks shocked, though he must know. "Natsu-sama must know how much Lucy has been waiting to do this, but Love Rival," Lucy points to Lisanna, "was always in the way!" Lucy leaned in. Their lips were closer and closer…..

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM EVIL I AM SO EVIL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING THROUGH MY COMPLETELY IMMATURE MIND RIGHT NOW! My birthday is in….. ONE DAY TECHNICALLY SINCE IT IS PAST MIDNIGHT WOOOOO! So I won't post much, sorry!**


	4. Switched (Again)

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I've been really stressed. I'm trying to update more regularly though, so don't worry. So what are people doing right now? I'm listening to the Beatles' If I Fell. I LOVE THIS SONG!  
**

**Chapter Four**

**First Person- Natsu's P.O.V.**

What the hell Lucy…. Who the hell thinks I'm Natsu? I'm GAJEEL! I love LEVY! Not Lucy! LUCY DON'T TAKE MY FIRST KISS! LUCY! "LUCY!" I shout, but it's too late, her lips are already on mine, and WHAT THE HELL? WHY AM I LIKING THIS? I pull away. "Uh…. Lucy…. I'm gonna go talk to shrimp now…."

"Juvia wants to know why Natsu-sama calls Juvia Lucy." She says, and I blink. What? Did people's personalities switch? I'll have to look…. I walk over to a mirror. WHY AM I IN THE FLAMEHEAD'S BODY? I CAN STILL USE MY IRON MAGIC!

**AJ's P.O.V.**

"Last time this happened, I wasn't able to switch everyone back for six months. I got some people but…"

"Get people back for the GMG's. I'd say Natsu, Gajeel, Mirajane-"  
"That's all I can do, and wait, why not Erza?"  
"Uh….umm…"  
"You like her the new way don't you?" He nods shyly and I l laugh. "Off to Fairy Tail!" I say and we hop on a train.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

That AJ chick and Jellal walk in again, and they walk over to me. "What the hell do you want?" I ask, but AJ is already holding a bottle and whispering. "Open, this bottle upon Natsu, Gajeel, and Mirajane, originality!" I hear a pop and suddenly…..

"WHY AM I FREEZING PEOPLE!?" That's Mirajane.

"WHY AM I IN A DRESS?!" Gajeel.

"WHY AM I SINGING BEST FRIEND?!" That was me.

I guess Bickslow, who took Mira's personality, is back. Since I took Gajeel's, he's back. Levy's back too, which means she must have had mine…..and Gajeel hers! Hahahaha! Lucy suddenly walks over. "Hey, Luce!" I say, and she blushes. What? "H-hi Natsu-sama! Juvia wants to know why you think she is Lucy." Wait a minute. Natsu-SAMA? She did not get Juvia. No no no no no. NOT JUVIA! Suddenly I remember everything that happened earlier, including her kissing me. Darn, I was going to kiss her on her birthday. "If you stop talking in third person and say your name is Lucy, I'll kiss you. No sama either." Her eyes widen and she grins. "Hai, Natsu." She says, and I grin. "Well, since you did do what I said…." I pull her closer and….

**I AM THE CHAMPION OF GETTING PEOPLE TO HATE ME! I'm listening to I Should've Known Better now. Sorry this is short.**


End file.
